


This is Halloween

by carrowfly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Pumpkin carving, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Poison Ivy takes Harley out for a walk around Gotham at Halloween or some seasonal fun for two Gotham city rogues.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley slipped a red mittened hand into Ivy’s sleekly gloved ones and grabbed her arm close to her body. She took a moment to inhale her girlfriend’s cherry blossom scent before she spoke “I love you, you know that?”

Ivy cocked her eyebrow sceptically. “Are you just telling me this because you’re trying to steal my body warmth?” The night was bitterly cold, and Ivy had noticed Harley shivering despite the fact she was wearing a large coat, scarf and a woolly hat. 

“No!” Harley feigned shock at the accusation, but she didn’t release of Ivy, instead she moved their winter layered bodies closer “I’m telling you, you’ve got to work on that paranoia of yours.”

Ivy had no interest in walking a three-legged race the entire way across the park, but it was a rare occasion that she was ever able to say no to her girlfriend. So, the two ambled up the gravel path together taking in the dreary green space Gotham city had to offer.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were returning to the psychoanalysis schtick?” Ivy resisted the urge to say ‘again’.

“Nah, I’m just trying to wind you up,” Harley admitted with a shrug. “Playing Dr and Dr later could be fun though?” Harley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Ivy rolled her eyes. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea though.

Harley hummed contently as they finished their second circuit of the Gotham central park despite the fact their sugared donuts had long been finished. Ivy noticed with some mirth, that a large dusting of sugar covered Harley’s scarf. 

Seeing that did make Ivy glad that the two had taken their Autumnal seasoned hot chocolates with them to a park bench. Drinking them on the go as opposed to at rest could have been disastrous. So instead they’d sat, cuddled up to each other as they watched the citizens of Gotham pour into the park in their scariest costumes to take part in the Halloween festivities. 

Harley had wanted to go out for a coffee and walk around the streets at Halloween like normal people. It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually Ivy had formulated a plan that would both keep them safe on the streets of Gotham and undetected to the good men and women of the GCPD. 

Ivy wasn’t interested in dragging them both through the underbelly of Gotham when they both had too many enemies there. The Joker still had some loyal cronies that would just be thrilled at the chance to impress the big man and capture the new couple. 

So they’d come out in costumed disguises of their own. Halloween made her green skin rather easy to hide in plain sight. 

Harley had just wanted to feel a part of it all and she’d even managed to get some ghost shaped marshmallows in her hot chocolate. Ivy deemed the little adventure a roaring success but she had one more trick up her sleeve.

“I have a surprise waiting for you at home.” Ivy said, sensing Harley was growing disappointed at the fact they’d have to return to Ivy’s safe house, away from the festivities and the trick or treaters. Harley had always loved the trick or treaters.

“A surprise?!” She exclaimed, a bright light shining in her eyes once more. “Is it apple bobbing? Have you got some horror films in for us?”

“If I told you here, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise now would it?”

Harley grinned mischievously and threw her arms around Ivy’s neck. She pulled the slightly taller woman into a deep embrace and kissed her passionately. “That no way to convince you to spill the secret Red?” She whispered in Ivy’s ear.

Ivy shook her head and chuckled.

“It was worth a try.”

“You’re such a kid sometimes.”

“Are you pretending you don’t like my childish streak?”

“If it was only a streak it might be easier to handle.”

“You love it.”

Ivy had to say she agreed as Harley released her from their embrace and grabbed her hand once more, dragging her eagerly back home. 

Harley was practically bouncing with energy. Ivy suddenly hoped the gesture was going to be enough. She’d feel pretty shitty if Harley was expecting something amazing and ended up disappointed.

All doubts were vanquished the moment she opened up the front door to their shared hide away. Harley rushed into the kitchen and immediately spied her prize. A giant orange globe with a green stalk, consumed the little kitchen table it sat atop. It was the biggest pumpkin Harley had ever seen.

“You bought me a pumpkin!?” Harley exclaimed. She wasted no time before she hurried over to their dining room table and squealed in delight. “It’s huge!”

“Bought it?” Ivy scoffed, though it was hard to remain offended when her girlfriend was so excited. This was the very reaction that Ivy had been waiting months for. 

Harley beamed at her as she picked the orange orb up using both arms. “It’s heavy!”

“And you still think I picked it up at some grocery store?”

Back towards the end of May, she’d made a special patch in the north west corner of her garden allotment. It was in the area Harley rarely ventured into, but Ivy had made sure to conceal her surprise from the little sneak.

Harley had a way of inherently knowing if you were up to something. Ivy suspected it was because she was so mischievous herself. Harley would have made a good detective if she hadn’t chosen to be physiatrist. The irony of that wasn’t lost on her.

“You grew this for me?”

Ivy nodded, and Harley dropped the pumpkin back on the table. It landed with such a thud Ivy was concerned the for the table’s integrity. Harley jumped at her, landing a flurry of sweet kisses all over her green cheeks which were now tinted a rosy pink.

“You’re happy I take it?”

“I’m over the moon Red! This is the best Halloween ever!”

Ivy flooded with warmth and smiled. This was the first national holiday she had bothered to celebrate in a longer time than she cared to remember. Harley helped her stay human and she found that it could feel pretty damn great.

“What shall we carve on it?” Harley asked.

“I thought you’d want to carve something spooky.” Ivy replied as she strolled to the sink to get herself a glass of water. She opened the drawer next to it and withdrew a few knives and a large spoon. Ivy really was one of the only Gotham villains that tried to run a normal safe house outside of Arkham. 

Harley frowned, tilting her head to the side and her tongue outside of her mouth. It was an expression she pulled whenever a new challenge was brought to her attention. Ivy regarded her with a sense of amusement.

Ivy crossed her arms, leaning against her kitchen counter casually. “Not sure what the design should be?” She asked and grabbed a tea towel. Ivy moved over to the table and laid it down in front of the pumpkin. Ivy gathered the rest of the carving equipment and set up the table for Harley.

“Eh, I’m thinkin’,” the blonde replied, using the thumb and forefinger on either hand to make corners. She held her hands up in front of the pumpkin side she’d chosen to deface and squinted. 

“I wouldn’t want you to strain that brain of yours too hard now Harl’.”

“Pfft, you wound me.” Harley picked up a knife and created the first incision to create the lid of the pumpkin. She sliced the knife around and took it off in one deft motion. “Scoopy time!” She announced, and Ivy took that as her cue to leave. 

“I’ll give you some space with your creative masterpiece. Call me when it’s done?”

“Sure thing Red!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy stretched her green legs out and relaxed into the hot water of her bath. While Harley was downstairs, she had decided to treat herself to a long soak as it had been weeks since she’d had the time for a bath. With Harley otherwise occupied, now seemed like the perfect opportunity to indulge.

Ivy had felt her body call out for the water as soon as she'd entered the bathroom. The water had come out of the taps steaming hot but Ivy liked her bath cooler than most or at least she liked it cooler than Harley did who seemed to have a preference for boiling herself alive. That had been an unfortunate discovery the first time they had bathed together. Harley had teased her for being too much of a sensitive flower. Ivy had rolled her eyes then and the memory triggered the same reaction.

Briefly, she wondered if it had been a mistake leaving Harley unsupervised with a selection of her sharpest knives. That girl could her herself in trouble with enough blunt instruments to realise that anything with an edge should spell disaster. That and who knew how long her girlfriend would take transforming that pumpkin into her spooky masterpiece? But Ivy was reassured by the fact that she knew Harley would come up to her if she needed help. That acknowledgement warmed her more than the bath water ever could. 

What they had was special.

Ivy glanced at the burning candles balanced on the bath edge. They had been a surprise gift from Harley on Valentine’s day, earlier that year. Ivy had used her connections and powers of persuasion to get them a private and oh so very fancy dinner at the Metropolis Museum of Art while Harley had used her innate ability to know exactly what Ivy wanted.

The young couple had decided to make a weekend out of the lover’s holiday and were staying in a rather luxurious hotel on the outskirts of Metropolis city. The hotel was owned by Lexcorp and specialised in discretion for guests of infamy such as themselves. 

At dinner, Harley had been misty eyed. Completely touched by the effort Ivy had made to make her feel special. Yet it was Ivy’s turn to be misty eyed once Harley presented her with the gift basket she’d been procuring since the year had begun.

Within the basket had been an assortment of rare seeds packets, some of which Harley must have stolen from the seed vault in Vancouver. While Ivy had more than one issue with that and had felt obliged to promptly return the seeds, she’d appreciated the gesture. 

The package had also contained a few sachets of peppermint hot chocolate, a reference to the days that Ivy had used to tend to her wounds after she’d been kicked out by her previous partner. Ivy had often patched her up and presented her with her own favourite hot drink. It hadn’t taken long for the hot beverage to become her own favourite poison.  
The basket had also contained the candles she was using now. They were red candles in heart shaped cases and Ivy loved them. 

She loved the life they had built together. 

Ivy grabbed her shampoo bottle and squirted a portion onto her hand. She ran it through her red hair and began to work it in. She massaged the shampoo into her scalp and thought back to the first time she’d crossed paths with Harley. Life had been so empty before her.

Harley had left the Joker of her own accord to prove her worth as a super villainess in Gotham. She’d managed to steal a gem that rivalled even Catwoman’s best marks. If Harley hadn’t been there that day, Ivy was certain she’d have been apprehended by the good boys and girls of the GCPD. Or at the very least she’d have killed one of them.

Harley had spared her from both fates. In return Ivy had helped her escape her own. 

A yelling of her name tore her away from memory land. “Iiiiiiiiiiiiiivy!” The high pitched voice repeated.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes!” Ivy called back. She wasted no time and submerged herself into the bath, rinsed her hair free of conditioner and pulled the plug. Ivy hopped out of the bath and stretched her toes in her fluffy green bathroom mat. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, making sure to squeeze most of the water out of her hair and into the draining bath. 

Ivy contemplated drying herself off with a towel and putting one of her silk robes on but decided that she’d much rather watch Harley squirm. 

Ivy pulled the towel close and headed downstairs to her kitchen, “let’s see.” She said smoothly, her bare feet padding softly across tiled floor.

Harley held up the pumpkin with a grin. “What do you think?” She asked giddily, her blue eyes catching Ivy’s. If Harley hadn’t cared about the pumpkin so much, she was certain she would have dropped it.

Ivy looked stunning.

Harley eyed her hungrily, “you trying to distract me?”

“Maybe I am,” Ivy replied playfully recalling Harley’s earlier suggestion to play doctor. She certainly felt in the mood now.

“Well it’s working.” Harley placed the pumpkin down on the table with a thud and seemed to forget all about it. 

Ivy glanced at the large orange squash and noted the design. She couldn’t help but chuckle at Harley’s ingenuity. On the side of the pumpkin facing them, Harley had cut out a rather familiar looking cowl.  
A few bats surrounded the masked head. It was rather artistically completed. 

“Very scary,” Ivy murmured as she nodded in the direction of the pumpkin. 

Harley squealed in delight and hopped on the spot, “isn’t it perfect!” Ivy chuckled softly and nodded. 

“Though I think I liked your piranha plant from last year better.”

“Well you would little Miss Obsessive.” 

Ivy sighed and allowed her grip on the towel to falter. The material slipped down her chest by a fraction, but it was enough to gain Harley’s attention. “You know, that’s not quite what I imagined when you said we should play doctors.” 

Harley’s eyes darkened, and a smirk crept onto her lips as she realised exactly where she could take this. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to lie down on the sofa Miss. Doctor’s orders.” Ivy’s eyes narrowed curiously at Harley's authoritative tone. 

She had a feeling that she would thoroughly enjoy this Halloween.


End file.
